Purple Ribbon
'''Purple Ribbon '''is a 2016 introduced character. A proud, determined activist, Ribby is a snarky genderfluid earth pony. Soft and sweet on the outside, but hard to the core. Being overlooked most of their life, Ribby believes in engaging ponies and making them aware of so many things, along with supporting their rights. Character Personality Basically, Purple Ribbon is a stubborn and determined earth pony. Weather it's standing up for herself, others, or in a rally, Ribby is loud and impulsive, they aren't going to let you not know about anything. Ribby is a stubborn young pony. Wanna change their mind? Not happening. Wanna stop the on going argument? Don't even try. Ribbon believes in what they believe and no one is going to change that. Don't even try changing her mind, cause their not. Stubborn and Determined seem to go hoof and hoof, don't they? Well, as much as Ribby won't do something, she will get something done. Once they put their mind on something, no pony is going to stop them. Their going to get something done one way or another, don't expect that to change. If this hasn't been made clear before, Ribby sticks to things and becomes attached to them. Including other ponies. Once Ribby befriends another, they will never leave them hanging. Ribbon will always stand up for them and will be the most loyal pony they'd ever meet. Impulsive~ Caring~ Sarcastic~ Appearance Ribby's appearance matches their name perfectly. They have a short, spicky golden mane with different shades of purple streaks in it. They normal die their mane for multiple different reasons, commonly fully purple or rainbow streaks, depending on the situation. They have a soft purple coat and their eyes are a dark lavender. Ribby has a purple epilepsy awareness ribbon as her cutie mark. Occupation Ribby is currently without a real job per say. They currently live on their brother's couch with him and his girlfriend, and mostly realizes on their generosity towards them. While she is pestered much by their upper class family, Ribby has no interest in getting a real job. They prefer to say that their occupation is an activist. While Ribby is a very privileged pony, they still like getting up and out it about rights. Backstory Ribby was born a female earth pony in Canterlot, to two unicorns who both had Earth Ponies genes. Ribby was actually a twin, but their unnamed brother died shortly after birth. Their mother was an artsy Unicorn (like Rarity) and named her child Purple Ribbon, hoping for her child to be fashion pony like her. Ribby's father was "magic" unicorn (like Twilight or Starlight), and worked away from home, study magic in his office. When their older brother decided to move to Ponyville, Ribby left with him. Ribby meet Fierce Flyer, their soon best friend and crush. As Ribby grew older, they started questioning a lot about themselves. They felt had started to fell uncomfortable with female pronouns, and later started telling Fierce to refer to them as they or them. Fierce was chill bout that. One day, Ribby was waiting around in their brother's house for Fierce and was all alone. They started felling dizzy and fell to the floor, later walking up in the hospitle. They learned that Fierce had earned her cutie mark from saving Ribby's life. Ribby later became a fighter for their cause, and earned their cutie mark after going to an awareness walk a month later with their brother. Cutie Mark Ribby received their Cutie Mark a little after an accident (seizure) and being saved by their friend, Fierce. Ribby had vowed to fight for themselves and others with the same condition, and participated in an awareness activity with their brother. Ribby's cutie mark is a purple awareness ribbon, which connects to their name and "talent", which also relates to their incident. idk tba Relationships Bright Star Star is Ribby's older brother, older than them by 12 years. Despite the age gap, Ribby is very close to their brother. Star is very protective of his younger sibling, and while they do have a brother/sister relationship, Star commonly acts like a father figure to Ribby. Fierce Flyer Fierce is Ribby's childhood bestie. Fierce basically saved Ribby's life once. Fierce and Ribby have a really tight sibling bond with each other as Ribby trust Fierce very much and Fierce is very protective of them. While Fierce has always thought of Ribby as her best friend, Ribby has a slightly huge crush on Fierce, but is too scared to admit it, worried that about Fierce's unknown sexuality. Fierce is very oblivious to Ribby's feelings, as she never seemed to notice the Hearts and Hooves gifts for her from Ribby. Either way, Fierce and Ribby have a very tight bond. Ribby misses their friend very much, as Ribby still lives in Ponyville while Fierce lives with her mother in Baltimare.Category:Grimms' Horrid Characters Category:Gender fluid Category:Earth Ponies Category:Characters